


medicine

by virvoyt



Category: Bastille (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvoyt/pseuds/virvoyt
Summary: о неоновых огнях, поцелуях и катастрофах.





	medicine

_i was the match and you were the rock_   
_maybe we started this fire_

 

Он не помнит, хотел ли быть здесь или нет, воздух разрежен громкостью музыки и ритмом басов, и Мэтти чувствует алкоголь в своей кровеносной системе, отравленные капилляры смазанного подсознания, мерцающие, как множество острых звезд на небосводе. Он курит одну сигарету за другой, и это стопроцентно запрещено, но никого в целом не волнует, не сейчас. Неоновые огни расцвечивают лица и тела, кричат интенсивностью и выжигают изнанку глазных яблок, вкручиваются штырем в височную кость. Можно списать это на недосып.  
Можно списать это на опьянение и яркий прямоугольник на ладони.

Щелчок зажигалки, и Мэтти думает, что нужно найти Джорджа, что нужно убраться отсюда подальше, потому что это невыносимо, перемалывает изнутри в бледно-серый порошок костей и раздробленных мыслей. Мэтти делает затяжку и протискивается сквозь толпу, задевает кого-то плечом и резко разворачивается. Горящий конец оставляет след на футболке, расползающийся обугленными краями, и Мэтти пересекается с чужим взглядом, светлым и очень удивленным. Он сменяется узнаванием.

Лондон слишком большой и слишком маленький для двух групп, что пытаются пробиться, афтепати после выступления оставляет вкус приторной смеси под языком, кто-то познакомил их когда-то, Мэтти затрудняется вытащить это воспоминание из альбомных вырезок того вечера. Вспышка. Смазанное первое впечатление, и Мэтти восхищается его голосом, а в ответ получает улыбку и чуть смущённое «ты потрясающе пишешь». Как вся поэтическая канва сплетения слов, что кажется красивой постороннему человеку, но ты не чувствуешь этого, когда фразы оказываются выдернутыми из подкорки мозга, в них едва можно найти что-то прекрасное, и Мэтти говорит спасибо, потому что молчание затягивается.

Они слишком разные, чтобы конкурировать, так кажется Мэтти, черно-белое встаёт параллельностью нечеткой линии рядом с кинематографической эстетикой старых фильмов и образами героев Линча, но взглядывая чуть глубже есть — упрятанная печаль и рефлексии, облаченные в другие метафоры, другие тропы. Мэтти стирает свои мысли таблетками, не даёт им вырваться из-под нажатия грифеля на бумагу, чтобы не пришлось рассказывать слишком много, но чужие истории задевают каркас хрупких рёбер отдаленным звуком.

Дэн Смит, слишком идеальный и слишком правильный, неловкий, когда осматривает испорченную футболку и улыбается, узнав Мэтти. Когда соглашается на коктейль, «загладить вину», где интонации переливаются мерцанием на гранях интимности и флирта. Слишком уязвимый, что можно надломить несколькими движениями, жестокостью поступков или слов, и Мэтти не хочет чувствовать так, но с этим невозможно что-то сделать. Можно ли списать все на одиночество. На желание почувствовать себя живым, стабильным, и он ловит локоть Дэна, ведет сквозь плотную толпу за собой.

У барной стойки и коктейль спустя, у Дэна — просто Дэна, он отбрасывает фамилию — искорки во взгляде и веселье в уголках рта, это сбивает больше, чем должно. Мэтти как никогда был бы рад, если кто-то решил подойти и познакомиться, с ним или Дэном, вытащить из разговора, потому что взгляд очерчивает изгиб шеи, и колено Мэтти задевает чужое, тепло и реально.  
Мэтти говорит, склоняясь к ушной раковине, почти задевая губами:

— Прости за футболку.

Дэн лишь пожимает плечами. Он вертит в пальцах пластмассовую, полупрозрачную зубочистку, на которой раньше была долька апельсина, нервный жест, что гармонирует с чувством, отбивающим каданс внутри Мэтти, и он отвлекается.

— Все в порядке.

Мэтти хочет закурить, но в горле уже першит, и всего слишком много, он не знает, что делать с руками. Тебе двадцать три, и это не первое свидание и не первый выход на сцену, но ощущается странно, тени и флуоресцентный розовый свет, блеск браслета на запястье. Они разговаривают о музыке, как самой безопасной теме, о кино, и Дэн оживает на глазах — неловкость стирается, разбивается осколками, и Мэтти чувствует: смех, щекочущий горло; пугающее чувство комфорта; желание протянуть пальцы и убедиться, что все происходит на самом деле. Он боится оставить на чужой коже чернильные разводы расстройств и сломанных метафор. Болезненные фиолетовые отпечатки надломов. Его нервная система сбоит под сплетением психотропных, заходится резкими прыжками кардиограммы. Мэтти говорит:

— Я курить, — и кивает в сторону выхода. Он удивлен, когда Дэн с легкостью соскальзывает с барного стула, идет за ним, находит его пальцы своими и не отпускает. Отчего-то это кажется важным.

Свинцовое ночное небо нависает гнетущим куполом, от легкого ветра пробегает мороз по коже. Мэтти жалеет, что не захватил куртку, замирает рядом. Он предлагает пачку Дэну, но тот кивает отрицательно, и говорит:

— Это не мое.

Мэтти выдыхает дым в прозрачный воздух между ними. Он хочет прикоснуться — до дрожи в пальцах, сжимающих сигарету, и слишком частых затяжек под лихорадку мыслей, бьющихся всполошенными птицами о прутья клетки. Мэтти ловит взгляд Дэна — пронзительно-голубой и яркий — и отправляет себя к чертям, отбрасывает окурком под ноги.

Когда Мэтти целует его — вкус рома и мяты, смешивающийся с дымом, пальцы путаются в прядях волос, спускаются по затылку, Дэн замирает испуганным зверем в свете фар, зрачки расширяются неожиданностью, шоком. Предсказуемо, как по нотам, гетеросексуальные мальчики, что не привыкли к вниманию других мальчиков, несколько секунд, но Мэтти чувствует прикосновение к талии по ткани футболки, и ответное движение губ. Сердце выстукивает что-то по клавишам рёбер, и кожа горит. Он прижимает Дэна к стене, бедрами к бедрам, и вдалеке раздается девичий смех с оживленной лондонской улицы, и нужно больше, нужно ближе, он задевает ладонью прожженное место и теплоту кожи, его ведёт. Прикусывая нижнюю губу и медленно очерчивая линию подбородка пальцами, Мэтти чувствует себя Икаром, готовым сгореть, пеплом оседают облака тлеющих крыльев. Есть — растрепанные, непослушные волосы и голубизна взгляда, номер, забитый в телефонную книгу, по которому не было ни одного звонка, приглушенный бит музыки. Едкая, кислотная нежность. Идеальность не распадается от раскрасневшихся губ и учащенного дыхания, сладкого привкуса марихуаны и ладоней, замерших над кромкой джинсов.

В груди Мэтти — плотный шар, что не даёт вдохнуть, и мысль — кристально-чистая среди тумана и желаний — это не катастрофа, и Дэн не рассыпается под его руками, лишь склоняет голову чуть вбок и спрашивает:

— Все в порядке?

Мэтти кивает, большой палец бездумно проходится по скуле, не оставляет нефтяно-больных следов. Он слышит:

— У нас будет гиг в следующую пятницу.

Мэтти хочет сказать, я приду, но внутренности сворачиваются плотным змеиным узлом, и получается отстраненное:

— Хорошо.

Он целует его еще раз и обнимает чуть крепче, чем следует, кладёт подбородок на плечо, и мир вокруг замолкает, сокращается до мерного сердцебиения и тихого, все хорошо, и легкого запаха тела и порошка.  
Все в порядке.  
Он в порядке.  
Мэтти чувствует тепло ладони, гладящей его лопатки, и это не спокойствие, но что-то близкое. Ему нужно лишь пара минут, и потом — найти свою куртку, поймать такси, написать Джорджу и поехать домой. Но пока —  
Он выдыхает и спрашивает:

— В каком клубе?


End file.
